


Missing: Cat

by foxaquatica



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU - They're still them but not superheros, F/M, First Date, Mallus is there but he's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Ray first ran into her, literally ran into her, in the lobby of their building, knocking her down and dropping his coffee onto her pile of dropped posters.-One-Shot





	Missing: Cat

Ray first ran into her, literally ran into her, in the lobby of their building, knocking her down and dropping his coffee onto her pile of dropped posters. 

“Oh my God I'm so sorry I-” He looked up and his whole brain felt like it was malfunctioning, this beautiful woman was sat in front of him looking a mix of furious and sad “I didn't mean to knock into. you, I was rushing”

The girl whipped around and ignored his apology, clamoring onto her knees and collecting the coffee sodden posters from the ground “Dammit” she swore under her breath. 

Ray looked around her and noticed that the posters had a picture of a cat on it and the block words MISSING at the top, great, he thought, this is not a meet-cute, this is a meet-make girl sad for ruining her lost cat posters. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry” He picked up one of the posters that managed to survive the coffee “How many did you have? I'll go reprint them right away”

Finally the girl looked around to him and seemed to act like she only just realized he was there “250” she said “and they weren't cheap, I got them glossed so that they'd last a bit longer outside, guess it was a waste of money though seeing as they couldn't withstand coffee” she pinched the corner of a particularly wet one

“I'll get it sorted, do you live in this building or were you just postering it?” he asked as he helped gather the ruined posters and throw them in the waste bin

“I live here. 57a”

“My names Ray, I live a few floors above you. I'll drop the posters by in a few hours. In the meantime you should make some social media posts or something for the area”

“Thank you, Ray.” She said, dumping the last of the coffee soaked paper into the waste bin and grimacing at the stain on the floor, it was typical he knocked into her on the carpet of the lobby rather than the wood floor “I've never met the super but I feel like this is gonna piss them off…”

“Probably,” Ray smiled “but luckily I know them, so it shouldn't be so bad”

She nodded and stood up, brushing her hands together and sweeping debris off of the knees of her jeans “needs a clean down here anyway” She laughed.

“Yeah” Ray laughed along with her, taking the one in-harmed poster “I'll see you in a few hours, 57a”

“Nora” She smiled “My names Nora”

“That's a really pretty name” He watched as the blushed before realizing he said that out loud. His ears went pink “I uh-- got to get to the shop before it closes”

Nora nodded, withholding a small giggle as the now embarrassed Ray clumsily turned around and rushed out of the buildings lobby. 

-

Nora looked up from her laptop almost 3 hours later to a knock at the door, she slipped on her house shoes and made her way to the door

“Ray,” She greeted him as she opened the door, she looked down and saw him carrying a reusable bag with a paper box in it “They're all there?”

“Yep” He smiled, lifting the heavy bag higher as if to prove it “I was thinking on the way here, do you want some help postering them?”

Nora looked behind her at nothing in particular before looking back to him “You know what? That would be really helpful,” Moving to the side she beckoned her into her apartment “I just need to get a jacket and change my shoes, come in for a moment”

He stepped in and followed her into the kitchen, putting the paper box onto the table “Do you have another bag? They're heavy so it might be easier if we both have some. Though I don't mind carrying them if you don't”

Nora smiled and opened a cabinet, pulling out a tote and handing it to him “I don't mind carrying some, I'll be right back”

Nora came back three minutes later to find Ray finishing up, the poster glistened in the light. 

“Why is it shiny?” She stepped forward and took one from the bag “You laminated them? All 250?”

“Yeah, I felt bad about the coffee and then I thought about rain so I wanted to make sure they'd withstand weather a little better than glossed”

“This must have been a fortune” she gasped, looking in the bags

“Didn't cost a penny, I have an industrial printer at my office”

Nora rose an eyebrow “You have a printer at Your office?”

Ray pulled on the collar of his button down “Yeah, I kind of own Palmer Tech… and this building”

Nora's eyes went wide “I'm not allowed pets though! It's in the lease!”

Ray laughed, out of everything that was what she focused on “Don't worry, most of the people in this block have pets. I don't advertise that I live in this building so I try to keep a low profile. As long as they're not causing damage I don't mind them, it's just in the lease for legal reasons. Future tip. tough, don't poster up the lobby of your own pet-free building and then admit you live there”

Nora was speechless for a moment “I guess you have a point,” she put the poster back in the bag “I guess this solves the coffee stain problem on the lobby carpet”

Smiling, Ray grabbed one of the bags “I'm going to remodel the Lobby soon, thinking of getting a doorman too”

“Will a doorman drive up the rent?” She grabbed the other bag and her staple guns, following him out the door. 

“Nah, it's already expensive enough to live in this. part of Star City”

She nodded “So do you live in the penthouse?”

He shook his head “Two floors up, my apartments not too big, I don't need a lot of space, I'd be too tempted to bring work home if I had space for a personal lab.”

“Nerd” she laughed 

An hour and a half of posting up MISSING posters Ray suggested they stop for some coffee “Promise not to spill it on me?” Nora laughed as they entered the all night diner, she hadn't realized it was already 9pm until Ray pointed it out. 

“I can only try” He laughed in return, taking up a seat opposite her as a waitress came over and started pouring the coffee 

“Anything else I can ya?” She asked politely 

Nora bit her lip and fished a poster out of her bag “Can we have some pie please? And I was wondering if you'd be willing to put a poster up about my cat?”

“Sure thing” The waitress said as she plucked the poster from Nora's hand “Mallus, huh? Strange name for a kitty.”

“I named him after a demon” Nora said flaty as Ray choked on his coffee

“Riiight” The waitress said “What pies do you want?”

Nora pondered the board behind the waitresses head “Blueberry please”

Ray didn't waste time asking for a slice of the wildberry. 

A few minutes later two plates sat in front of them and they ate in a comfortable silence, both hungry after walking across the city. 

“Do you really think your demon cat would have made it all the way here?”

Nora glared at him as a small smile played on his lips “I've heard stories of cats getting on busses before”

“So what made you name your cat after a literal demon”

Nora shrugged as she took another bite of her pie “My dad was a crime lord who gave me to a satanic death cult when I was 13 to “keep me safe” so when I escaped after he died it just seemed funny to name my cat after the thing the cult tried to get to possess me.”

Ray's mouth hung open “Are you being serious?”

Nora sat still for a few seconds before bursting out laughing “No! But you almost fell for it!” She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye “The dead crime lord dad thing is true though”

“That's heavy”

“You're telling me” She smiled “He was a good man, kind of. Not really, but he was a good dad.”

“Wait… are you Nora Darhk?” 

She shifted uncomfortably and moved her pie around her plate “Should have known someone as smart as you would connect the dots”

“Not to sound crass, but you're an heiress right? why are you living in my building instead of the upper side?”

Nora shrugged “Probably the same reason you are. People don't notice other people living civilian lives as much as they notice an heiress living in a guarded condo. Star City has hopefully forgotten about me by now. Plus I don't like using the money he left me, people got hurt in pursuit of it so I like to save it for times when people, or me, are really in need. Working at the renfaire doesn't bring in the big bucks”

Ray almost choked on his pie “The renfaire? Nora Darhk works at the renfaire?”

“Raymond Palmer lives in an apartment in the southside” She countered

“Touche” 

Just then the waitress came over then with the bill “That'll be $7” She said as she gathered the empty plates

“You want to get this one heiress?” Ray said with a glint in his eye 

“Nah, I think you've got enough, billionaire” 

The waitress looked between them, confused. “Well I hope someone's paying”

Ray laughed and pulled out his wallet, giving her $10 “That's for the food” he smiled and took out a $100 bill “and that's for putting up with whatever that just was”

The waitresses eyes went wide, she took the money and tucked it into her apron “Thank you” she said before quickly leaving the table with the plates. 

“Do you do that often? Over-tip waitresses?, I mean?”

Ray nodded as he stood up “They're so underpaid, especially if they're young. My 16 year old niece is a waitress at a diner so I always hear how bad the tips are”

“You have a 16 year old niece?” she followed him out of the diner “How old are you?”

“Thirty-Three” he laughed “My twin brother Sydney met his wife when they were seventeen and had Lorna when they were eighteen, how about you?”

“A woman never reveals her age”

“Ah yes, how could I forget” He laughed

They took a different route back to the apartment block, and by the time they were back in their respective homes it was almost 1am, but Ray wouldn't have changed this day for anything, and as much as getting the coffee stain out of her favorite shirt sucked, neither would Nora. 

Just as he settled in bed, Ray heard a crash coming from his kitchen. Slowly he got up, grabbing his baseball bat as he quietly made his way through the apartment. He flicked on the light to see a familiar cat drinking from a spilled and smashed pitcher of milk he'd forgotten to put away. 

“Mallus?”


End file.
